The invention is directed mainly toward those types of security gates that are held in place by “frictional bumpers” on opposite sides of a passageway. Such a passageway typically would be a doorjamb, hallway or window jam. The security gate in question contains moveable parts which when properly adjusted create compressive forces which frictionally engages bumpers to opposite sides of an opening, holding the gate in place. This type of security gate therefore can be termed herein, as a “frictionally-held” security gate or a “pressure mounted” security gate.
One compression inducing mechanism, which is common in the current market place, involves two levers, one of which has a ring attached at the free end, the other lever of which has a uniform row of notches along its length. Rings have been made of solid pieces of bent metal or a composition of plates and rivets. The levers can be adjusted relative to each other by setting the ring into one of the notches and clamping the two levers together. This mechanism allows adjustment of the gate width with simultaneous adjustment of the compressive force which hold the gate in place. This type of mechanism can be termed herein, as a “lever-latch”.
One condition observed with the use of lever-latch gates of this type is that in order for the pressure gate to maintain the desired frictional engagement with the walls (or other fixed surface such as a banister) on each side of the gate, the two levers that can be adjusted with respect to each other must be held in a fixed relationship in all three x, y and z coordinates (horizontal, vertical and inward/outward directions, respectively) when the gate is engaged. Conversely, it is also desired that the gate be designed in a manner that it may be easily disengaged for adjustment or removal.